The present invention relates to a method for positioning a motor vehicle, a system with such a motor vehicle and a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Motor vehicles with an electrical storage device in the form of a battery and a charging device for contactless charging of a secondary element, for example in form of a coil, associated with the electrical storage device are known in the art. The secondary element interacts to a primary element, in particular, a primary coil of the charging device. The primary element is, for example, coupled to a power grid. To charge the electric storage device, energy is transmitted inductively from the primary element to the secondary element without physical contact.
To ensure efficient energy transfer between the primary element and the secondary element, and to consequently realize efficient charging of the electrical storage device, the secondary element must be moved into a predetermined charging position relative to the primary element.
In one conventional embodiment, the primary element is moved by a moving device relative to a roadway of the motor vehicle within a predetermined spatial region in all three spatial co-ordinates, while the motor vehicle is stationary on and does not move relative to the roadway. In another conventional embodiment, the motor vehicle can be positioned with at least one wheel, in particular with its two front wheels and its two rear wheels, in a depression arranged in the ground, thereby causing a secondary winding of the motor vehicle to be inductively coupled with the primary conductor.
Accurately attaining the predetermined charging position is advantageous for achieving a high efficiency in the energy transfer between the primary element and the secondary element. With the known methods, systems and motor vehicles, a precise positioning is possible with very high complexity.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method, system and motor vehicle, which allow particularly precise and simple positioning of the secondary element with respect to the primary element.